


Honesty

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack talks to Daniel.





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack looked down at Daniel's sleeping form. God, he's beautiful, he thought. The fear seized him again but he shoved it back, buried it deep. He sat at the edge of the bed. "Daniel? Danny?"

"Whaaat?" came the groggy response. Daniel rolled over onto his back and opened one eye, then sat up suddenly when he saw the look on Jack's face.

"Jack? What's wrong? What happened?" he looked anxiously around the room.

"Daniel...I love you. "

Daniel blinked hard. "I know," he said softly.

Jack shook his head "No, you don't understand -I mean I LOVE you. Like 'I wanna spend my whole life with you, can't live without you, little house in Minnesota with a white picket fence' kind of love you."

The blue eyes gazed back at him serenely. "I know," Daniel smiled gently.

There was a silence that seemed to stretch forever and then a feeling of relief that swept through him like a tidal wave. He knows. OF COURSE he knows. It seemed so blindingly obvious now. He reached out to touch Daniel's face and found himself pulled into a crushing embrace. God, it felt good, to be held by those strong arms. He let himself drift in the sensation.

"Took you long enough to get here." said Daniel quietly

"Yeah I know, and I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm - I'm just really sorry." God, was there ever a more inadequate word in the entire English language? So damn much to be sorry for. The things he had done, the lives he had destroyed, the child he had killed just as surely as if he had held the gun himself. And the cold hard fact was that sorry just didn't cut it. Sorry didn't do a damn thing...

He was interrupted from this singularly unhelpful train of thought by his best friend the mind reader.

"You can't change the past, Jack." he said softly. "I'm glad you're here now."

Jack smiled. "Yeah. I guess I couldn't really be MORE here. Kinda sitting on your lap, Danny."

"And this is a problem because...?"

"No. I'm just saying..." he chuckled then grew serious. "Uh, Daniel, sorry to play the clueless virgin card but you do realize I don't know what the hell I'm doing, right?"

"I do, " Daniel murmured.

Jack glanced sideways at him. "You do realize it or you do know what you're doing?"

"Both." When Jack's eyes widened in surprise he continued, "Once. In grad school. We were together for a year." He paused, "I don't do casual, Jack."

Jack turned a little and looked straight at him. "Neither do I, Daniel. I just hope you realize what you're signing on for. I really want to be with you but - but I don't know how good I'll be at the physical stuff." He took a deep breath. "There's some things that happened when I was in Iraq." He felt Daniel tense and thought "Oh shit, here it comes," but the next instant that feeling was swept away by Daniel's lips as he gently kissed the back of Jack's neck. 

"I love you Jack. Nothing can change that. We'll work through it when the time comes."

He felt absurdly grateful Daniel wasn't making him get into all that right now. There'd be time enough when he - they HAD to face it. He relaxed and let his head rest against Daniel's shoulder. It was a long time since he'd last felt this kind of peace. He hadn't done a damn thing to deserve it but he wasn't going to worry about that just now.


End file.
